Super Ultra Fusion Battle!
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: When the Strongest Fusions in the Entire Multiverse all Collide, which will come out on top? The Potara Fusion(s) or the Almighty EX Fusion? Or will their Ultimate Clash be unexpectedly interrupted by a certain mortal? Find out, here!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Ultimate Fusion Battle in all of the Universes!**_

 _ **Vegito VS Kefla!**_

 _Tournament of Power Arena_

"You can't dodge in midair!" A female fused fighter shouted as she created two double spinning wheels of KI in her hands. "I WIN!" She shouted as she combined the KI wheels before blasting them directly at Son Goku, who was in his Ultra Instinct state. The latter slid among the blast a fully charged Super Kamehameha as he front flipped in front of Kefla, The Fused Fighter who had a look of shock on her face.

"HA!" Goku shouted as he released the blast at Point Blank Range sending Kefla slamming down into the the arena, before cracking right through it sending her flying off the arena.

 _However, suddenly as she was on her way out, a dark energy surrounded Kefla, freezing all of time around her. Before something teleported her out of the ring sending her to a unknown area._

* * *

Unknown Area

"Where am I…?" Kefla said as she looked around. She then realized something. "All my battle injuries are healed. And my body feels 100% better! Like I haven't even fought! I have all of my strength and stamina back! This is amazing!" Kefla shouted as she began to power up.

* * *

 _Future Trunks' Timeline_

"Can't all of that hatred keep up with my speed!" A male fused fighter shouted as he barraged his opponent with punches sending them flying back before he kicked his opponent away knocking them through some building before they began charging a super powerful blast of his own.

"FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" The person shouted as he released the blast at his opponent named, Merged Zamasu who was slammed by the attack before he leaped into the air, his wounds healing instantaneously thanks to his immortality before the warrior appeared in front of him, and before he could punch him right in the face, a dark energy surrounded him his name being Vegito as he was teleported to the same area as Kefla as time froze.

* * *

Unknown Area

"What the… Where am I?!" Vegito asked before he turned to face Kefla, before he reverted back into his Base Form. The two looked at each other. "Who are you?" Vegito asked and Kefla looked at him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kefla said to Vegito as the two walked towards each other.

 _As the two came closer and closer, they began to power up. Some unknown force telling them to battle. Kefla had a smirk on her face and Vegito did as well. The two came closer and closer before they were right across from one another._

"The name is Vegito. And based on your face, I assume you are looking for a fight?" Vegito said to Kefla who smiled at him. The two looked at each other.

"The name is Kefla by the way and I mean… I gave nothing else better to do." Kefla said to Vegito.

 _The two still in their base form, launched at each other, the unknown energy equalizing their powers. As Vegito danced around Kefla, the female Saiyan Warrior, getting aggravated minute by minute attempted to kick Vegito who ducked and slammed her right in the stomach with his fists before he teleported behind her, kicking her through one of the massive crystals. Kefla then leaped out and leaped out and dashed at Vegito punching him right in the face before she barraged him with punches and kicks before spin kicking Vegito away._

"Ha! That is what you get you loser for thinking you were comparable to me! Kefla!" She shouted before Vegito stood up and began powering up a smile on his face. "Oh? It seems you are a Saiyan as well! That means I don't need to hold back!" Kefla shouted as she transformed into a Super Saiyan, her hair now green.

"Green hair…? You must be from Universe 6." Vegito said as he transformed into his Super Saiyan state. The two then smirked before they created two KI Blasts and began firing at one another before Vegito leaped at Kefla and punched her square across the face, before he pulled his foot back, and kicked Kefla right in the stomach, knocking her away.

"HHHAAAAAA!" Kefla shouted as she powered up more and more and created two large KI balls in her hand before throwing them both at Kefla. Vegito stood there surprised as put both of his hands together and fired a Kamehameha wave at them causing it to explode. Suddenly Kefla appeared behind Vegito.

"A Kamehameha? Then that confirms my suspicions! You are a fusion like me!" Kefla shouted as she kicked Vegito right in the side knocking him through two crystals. "However, you aren't as strong as me." Kefla said with a smirk before Vegito appeared behind her.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegito shouted as he put his hand to Kefla's back, before blasting her away causing an explosion of that destroyed multiple of the crystals. "If you were a smart fighter, you would have noticed I was holding back." Vegito said to kefla who fell out of the smoke.

"That is it. We are taking this up a notch!" Kefla shouted as she transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO!" Kefla shouted as she dashed at Vegito who transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 as well and blocked the strike causing some Crystals to crack around them.

"Wow! You are pretty strong. Most of my opponents are weaker than me to a certain extent." Vegito said as he side stepped Kefla and uppercutted her right in the stomach (As in he slammed his fist into her stomach) knocking her into the air before he appeared above her and kick her right in the back knocking her to the ground.

"Same to you Vegito!" Kefla shouted as she powered up and flew at Vegito.

 _The two continued their clash of punches and kicks, their battle growing more and more intense with each strike. Vegito slammed Kefla to the ground which Kefla countered with by kicking Vegito and grabbing him by the leg and spinning him around before throwing him away. As the two looked at each other._

Vegito began charging his strongest attack. "Final… Kamehame…" Vegito began his power rising more and more as Kefla began charging her attack "Double Cannon" which now she could prepare by striking a Final Flash like pose.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" The two shouted as they released the blasts at one another, their power rising more and more as they resulting clash began to shake the fabric of the crystalized area causing all of the floating crystals to explode. Before a massive explosion took place wrapping them both in a white energy of sorts.

 _As everything cleared, the two stood there. Their body shaking slightly before they fell to their knees. As they looked at one another, they stared each other down before two Senzu Beans dropped in front of the two. Vegito and Kefla both ate one, powering up back to 100% as a third warrior floated down, a bracelet on his arm._

"So… Is there room for me?" The third fused fighter said as he floated down. "My name is EX Gogeta." He said with a smirk.

 **To Be Continued in "Vegito VS Kefla VS EX Gogeta!"**

 **A/N:**

 _So before you haters come, no I do not think Vegito from the Future Trunks Arc is weaker than Kefla nor do I think Kefla is as strong as Vegito Blue or Merged Zamasu. They were clearly stated within the story to be equalized in their base forms. So they should be equal in their Super Saiyan Forms._

 _EX Gogeta comes from the game known as "Dragon Ball Fusions" for those of you who don't know. He is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta through the EX Fusion Dance. They are basically a permanent fusion version of Gogeta._

 _Also for those of you who don't know, Kefla technically has three transformations: Super Saiyan (Green Hair), Super Saiyan 2 (Green Hair with Electricity), and Berserker Super Saiyan 2 (Darker shade of Green Hair, Electricity, and bigger muscles)._


	2. Chapter 2

_**An Unknown Point in the Timeline**_

"Damn it Vegeta…. We have to EX Fuse to beat him…" Goku said as he looked at his point whose aura was shrouding him in darkness. His blue skin and white hair being the only visible things of his appearance.

"As much as I hate to say it… You're right Kakarot…" Vegeta said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Capsule, pressing the button on the top of it. Then, two bracelets with the words bearing "EX" on them.

"Alright Vegeta. You know what to do right?" Goku said as he strapped the bracelet on tightening it around his arm, and Vegeta following suit.

 _The two then moved slightly away from each other before beginning the process. They began to do a dance of sorts, starting by saying, "FUUUU" as they struck a pose, "SIONNNN" they said before they put their fingers together, "HA!" they shouted as they combined into one permanent being._

"Ah, so you both can do the EX Fusion as well. This will be interesting." The figure said as he prepared to attack them.

"The Saiyans… They are here… I am they… We are one… Unfortunately for you that is." The new born EX Fusion said. "Now prepare to face the wrath of the Ultimate Fusion of Goku & Vegeta! EX GOGETA!" The warrior now known as EX Gogeta said as he powered up.

* * *

 _ **A Unknown Area**_

" _So… Is there room for me?" Gogeta said as he floated down in front of Vegito & Kefla his power rising higher and higher. "My name, is EX Gogeta." _Gogeta said as the two other fusions looked at him.

"You sure look strong but are you really as strong as you look?" Vegito said as he powered up and Kefla did the same.

"Now then… How about all of us go all out instead of holding back. By the looks of things, time is frozen in place here. So you two won't have to worry about defusing." Gogeta said and Vegito smirked at this as he began to power up.

"True, but we also noticed how all of our powers have been equalized here as well. So we at best will only have slight power ups over one another." Kefla said as she began to power up as well.

 _All three of the fusions began to power, their power rising higher and higher. Kefla's muscles began to bulge and become bigger, her hair growing darker green, and her Super Saiyan 2 electricity started faster and more wildly then before._

"This gentleman is _Super Kefla_!" The female fused fighter shouted as she finished Transforming into her Maximum amount of power.

 _Gogeta's hair began to glow red, and red fur began to go down his arms and his power rising higher and higher than before. His eyebrows became bright red as well, his hair also growing slightly longer before his black eyes became gray. He then let out a massive Saiyan roar as he was wrapped in a Golden KI and Golden Particles as he ascended his limits._

"THIS IS SUPER GOGETA 4!" Gogeta announced as he smirked as he prepared to battle Vegito and Kefla before he took notice of Vegito who was still transforming.

 _Vegito's hair flashed blue as he gained a brighter aura with yellow and blue lightning dancing around him. Vegito clenched his teeth and fists before he let out a massive scream, transforming into his ultimate form. Super Saiyan Blue (or Super Saiyan God SS). He then smirked as he stared at the two other fusions._

"I call this form… Vegito Blue!" Vegito shouted as his aura sparked growing more fierce than before.

 _The three looked at one another, their gazes shifting back and forth before they smirked at one another ready to begin their "Ultimate Battle"._

"LET'S DO THIS!" Kefla, Vegito, and Gogeta all shouted as they launched at one another their strikes connecting simultaneously.

 _They began their three way battle, their fists clashing against one another sending out shockwaves powerful enough to shake entire universes. As they began to punch and kick one another, Kefla striking Vegito, while Vegito struck Gogeta, who struck Kefla. The three were sent flying from one another at high speeds, each of them at their best. Then Vegito looked at Gogeta, who looked at him. The two smirked at each other before they launched at one another._

"Gogeta eh? So you must be a fusion of your timelines Goku & Vegeta!" Vegito shouted as he thrusted his fist aiming for Gogeta's nose before the latter dodged and elbowed Vegito in the back before spin kicking him in the stomach, before barraging him with KI blasts before Kefla punched him in the stomach.

"STOP! IGNORING ME!" Kefla shouted as she leaped up and punched Gogeta before striking him in the stomach and barraging him with Punches before Gogeta caught on of her fists before he grinned at her, following it up with a knee to the stomach. Suddenly Vegito appeared and did a kick right at Gogeta's stomach knocking him away from Kefla before Vegito turned around, his fist full of KI and punched Kefla right in the side of her face knocking her away.

"Now then. Show me all of your real power." Vegito said as Gogeta stepped out.

"Only if you do the same then." Gogeta replied before the two clenched their fists.

" _ **KAIOKEN X20!"**_ The two shouted their respective auras now being topped with a red one before they continued their fight. Their power and speed now increased twenty times, they were able to move at speeds Kefla couldn't keep up with. They dodged and weaved one another. Because they were made of the same beings, their bodies would attack in the same motions, same thinking process, the battle seemed unwinnable.

" _Ah… After some careful analyzing, I figured it out… They are made of the same people, so even though they are two different fusions, they on a cellular level are the same people. Their thoughts and movements are now in sync, exactly the same! Now if I just predict what they are going to I can gain the upper hand."_ Kefla silently thought to herself. She then created fifty smaller green KI balls and prepared to launch them at the two Fusions who were too busy duking it out.

"Hey Vegito! Gogeta!" Kefla shouted and the two looked at her. "Have a Ball!" Kefla shouted as she volleyed the attacks at the two fusions. And just as Kefla predicted, they dodged each the same way. She then flew in doding each of them kicking Vegito right in the stomach causing Gogeta to turn his attention away from the incoming attacks. He was hit and knocked down from the attacks landing in a crater of similar size to Vegito. "Now then!" Kefla shouted as she powered up smirking at the two.

* * *

 _ **The Tournament of Power Arena…**_

 _As a certain gray haired alien meditated he felt a sudden sense of power. A threat to Universe 11 he noted. He cracked open his eyes to see Son Goku frozen in place his attack known as the "Kamehameha" also frozen. He looked around silently to see everything, including the Grand Priest & Zen-Oh frozen. He then saw a black and purple portal above the arena. He then leaped into the portal as he sensed out the portals. _

"These powers are similar to those Son Goku, Vegeta, and Kefla." T Super Warrior said to himself as he flew into the portal and was carried throughout time and space heading towards Kefla, Vegito, and Gogeta.

* * *

 _ **The Unknown Area**_

"TATATATATATATTTTAATATATATTATA!" Kefla shouted as she beat Gogeta and Vegito, punching them both simultaneously before kicking Gogeta in the head his head slamming into Vegito knocking him across the ground sending them flying across the ground.

"Damn it Vegito, I think I know how she is beating us so easily despite the increase in power." Gogeta said to Vegito who stood up rubbing blood off his mouth.

"Same here Gogeta. She found out that eventually after a few what feels like to us, minutes, our bodies are made up of the same cellular levels. So we will start thinking and acting the same. So we our movements will be in sync our bodies being made up of the same people despite being two seperate fusions. She can use that to her advantage." Vegito said to Gogeta.

"I was going to say she could read minds." Gogeta said.

"Same here." Vegito said as the two shared a quick laugh.

"Are you two done. I want to continue pounding you both." Kefla said before suddenly she felt another massive power. "Oh no… I recognize that power anywhere." Kefla said a she looked up sweat dripping down her face. "The Mortal Beyond the Gods of Destruction… Jiren!" Kefla said as Vegito and Gogeta.

"So this is where these three powers have came from. It seems like I'll have to clean up all of this before going back to finish off the Tournament of Power. So I'll be using 100% of my power from the start." Jiren said to himself as he looked at the three Saiyans.

"Let's call this a temporary truce." Vegito said to the other two fusions who leaped next to him.

"Truce." Kefla said and the two looked at Gogeta who seemed like he was debating the next move.

"Truce. This guy is really dangerous… All Three of Us may not even stand a chance individually. However! If we stand together as one, singular cohesive unit." Gogeta said to the other two who nodded as Jiren leaped down and walked towards the three.

"Come." Jiren said and as the three prepared to attack, Jiren prepared to attack them, gaining four fiery auras and getting in a battle pose.

 _ **To Be Continued in "Fusions United VS The Ultimate!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dragon Ball Super: Super Ultra Fusion Battle!**_

 _Fusions United VS The Ultimate Opponent, Jiren!_

* * *

 **The Unknown Dimension**

"Watch closely Mira, this battle is definitely going to be one of the greatest in all of time and space." A white haired woman with blue skin and purple lipstick said as she watched Vegito, Kefla, and EX Gogeta all power up, Vegito and EX Gogeta entering Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan 4 respectively, Kefla powering up into a Berserker Super Saiyan 2.

A blue skinned man with white hair nodded and looked down at the three fusions. "Maybe, but we need to make that meddlesome Time Patrol don't come and end the battle prematurely." He cracked his knuckles and sat down. "I wonder if Jiren will be able to take them all on by himself." He said as Jiren's aura sparked to life as he glared at the three.

"I will be the only one coming out of this victorious." He said as he powered up, Vegito smirking at Gogeta who began charging a X10 Kamehameha as Vegito entered Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X10.

Vegito then powered up as Kefla did the same, the two smirking. "Alright then! Jiren, the fight is on!" He shouted as he powered up and flew at the gray alien who blocked the first strike from Vegito, who went on the offensive, striking and barraging Jiren with multiple strikes, each flying at Jiren with crazy speed.

"No, he is mine!" Kefla shouted as she pushed Vegito out the way and went for a kick right to Jiren's head, the gray alien grabbing her foot and tossing her away, sending her towards Vegito before she rebounded and flew at him, cocking back and charging her fist full of KI, before she slammed her fist into him, making her smile with glee. "Gotcha!" She shouted, only for Jiren to punch her, knocking her back.

"My turn." Jiren said as he powered up and rushed Kefla and grabbed her foot and tightened his grip on it, as he flew to the ground and slammed Kefla into it, before he grabbed her and started striking her with multiple punches. He then as Kefla blocked a strike, and looked up, the gray alien doing the same, just in time to see Vegito soaring down with a strike and slamming his fist into the ground sending Jiren back.

" _ **Ka… Me…"**_ EX Gogeta began as he teleported around him moving all around the gray alien. Just before he teleported to a pillar. " _ **Ha… Me…"**_ Gogeta began as he looked down at Jiren who powered up and tried to leap at him, before Vegito and Kefla wrapped their arms around him.

"DO IT GOGETA!" They both shouted and Gogeta powered up and flew down at Jiren charging his attack one more, focusing everything he had into it.

" _ **HA!"**_ Gogeta shouted as he fired the attack right at the gray alien who glared at it, forcing it to go behind him before he powered up his aura forcing Vegito and Kefla back the two firing KI blasts at him and laying everything they had to him as Gogeta flew at him and slammed his fist into Jiren knocking him back only for Jiren to grab Gogeta's arm cock back, and slam his fist right into Gogeta, sending him flying into the air, before Jiren powered up and sledgehammered him into the ground and as he made his way down, Kefla ran as fast as she could and caught him, as Vegito powered up.

"Okay tough guy, let me see how you like _this_!" Vegito shouted as he powered up and entered Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20, his aura rising and rushing all around him as he looked at Jiren who looked down at Vegito. "Tell me, has a big gray alien like yourself ever experienced fear?" Vegito then rushed at Jiren and punched him right in the face the face, before he started knocking him around with ease. "Come on, step it up!" He shouted as he kicked Jiren to the ground who cocked back his hand, charging an attack.

"THIS FIGHT IS OVER!" He roared firing the attack right at Vegito who powered up and smacked it away. "WHAT?!" Jiren shouted before Vegito was in front of him, the Azure Hair Super Saiyan smirking as he kicked Jiren and started knocking him back and forth as he moved place to place between A and B a smile on his face. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Jiren shouted as he stopped and cocked back, and slammed his fist right into Vegito, right hooking the blue out of him as Vegito hit the ground, his hair now back to their natural color. As he gripped Vegito and spun him around and tossed him away.

"ALRIGHT THEN, MY TURN!" EX Gogeta shouted as he powered up and smirked, entering Kaioken X20 himself. "Let's see how much you can handle!" He shouted as he put two fingers to his forehead and appeared behind Jiren who turned around to see EX Gogeta cock back and slam his foot right into the stomach of Jiren knocking him back. "I am going to knock your lights out!" He shouted as he rushed at him and with a single strike, he punched Jiren right in the face, powering up and creating a crater around him before Jiren grabbed him and punched Gogeta knocking him through a pillar and into another, causing it to fall on top of him.

"And then there was me." Kefla said as she stood her ground. "If you think I am afraid of you because of what you did to them, I am not." She said as she powered up. "They just softened you up for me to finish the job!" She shouted creating three medium sized KI orbs, launching them at Jiren who swatted them away and powered up, ready to take down Kefla. "I ain't done yet y'know!" She shouted creating more and more KI orbs smiling at Jiren who rushed at her. "I wonder how much you can take." She said as she brought them all down, each slamming into Jiren one by one as Kefla generated more and more, nonstop, each being flung at Jiren who began to get knocked to the ground by each.

"I will not be taken down like this…" Jiren said as he powered up and forced all of them away. He then launched and slammed his fist right into Kefla knocking her back. "You are persistent!" He shouted as Kefla threw a punch right at him, Jiren catching it and punching Kefla in the face, the Saiyan being relentless and throwing another punch, Jiren swatting it away and punching her again. He then punched her again, and again, and again, until Kefla finally gave into the pain, and fell to her knees, before hitting the ground, back in her natural state.

Jiren looked down at his defeated opponent. "You have resolve, Proud Warrior of Universe 6." He said as he looked Kefla, who laid there recovering from the beating. He then turned to walk away before Kefla grabbed his foot. "What else do you have to try your hand at?" He asked and Kefla chuckled through the pain.

"Final… Kamehameha… and… Big Bang Kamehameha..." She said through gasps and Jiren the looked to the air his eyes widening as there in the darkened sky. Vegito and EX Gogeta charged their strongest attacks yet, rage in their eyes.

"BEGONE!" They shouted and the attacks flew at Jiren whose eye widened as he grabbed and tossed Kefla away as the attacks slammed into him, causing a massive explosion to occur, as Vegito and EX Gogeta chuckled, before they fell out of Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan 4 respectively, their energy drained.

Through the smoke, Jiren looked at his damaged Pride Trooper uniform. "I… I…" He tried to spit out, before he fell to his knees defeated. "I lost." He said as he fell into unconsciousness, his energy sapped dry.

"Impressive. Together, all of them were able to defeat Jiren, and Vegito and Gogeta didn't even break their limits." Mira said as he turned his back to Towa. "You should teleport them back to their proper timelines and restore them to their previous states, along with erasing their memory of this event from their memories." He suggested and Towa chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed, I have collected plenty of data from them." She said as she lifted her staff up into the air. "Until next time fused warriors." She said as she tapped her staff on the ground three times, and with that, all four warriors disappeared without a sound…

 **E N D**

A/N: Ahahaha, almost four months w/o a update? Blasphemy! (Looks at date) Nevermind! I legitimately forgot about this story until this morning and was like, "Hey didn't I have a fusion fighter story" and here we are. This one is a lot shorter than I would have liked but I really can't do anything about it since I am going through some Writer's Block atm. I am working on My Hero Academia (since I can get a clear head about that) fanfics.


End file.
